Phandalin
Phandalin is a small frontier town located on the Sword Coast. Once a hub of trade while the ancient Mines of Phandelver were prosperous, the town fell into ruin during the orc raids that shut down the mines. Recently, the town has regained some of its former splendor after the mines were re-opened due to the efforts of Gundren Rockseeker and the Shady Bunch Company. History Beginnings In ancient times, Phandalin was nothing but a patch of dirt on the Triboar Trail where wagons and carts could stop to camp for the night. It grew slowly into a farming community over the years and eventually came to house workers from the famed mines nearby. The Mines of Phandelver During the height of the old world's alliance between gnomes, dwarves, and human wizards, the Mines of Phandelver were established in a natural cavern with incredible arcane energy called Wave Echo Cave. There, they harnessed the natural power to create the Forge of Spells. Utilizing the Forge of Spells, the mines became famous for crafting some of Faerun's most sought after enchanted items, from swords and armor, to royal gifts. Secretly, the pact of crafters were working on a mysterious project: automatons: creatures of metal and magic that were given a new form of life. The prototype, created by a human mage named Mormesk, he called Yebe. However, before this wonder could be massed produced, tragedy befell the mine. In 951DR, orcs of the realm of Uruth Ukrypt raided the lands on the Triboar Trail. In doing so, they also found the Mines of Phandelver and aimed to take it for their own. What followed was an epic battle of dwarves, gnomes, and mages that rocked the mines. Instead of allow the orcs to claim the mines, a last stand of mages instead cast a massive spell on the mines, burying and killing everyone inside and closing the mine off from the world. In the aftermath, the mines were lost and forgotten for centuries. This led to the downfall of Phandalin until it was eventually abandoned. Retaking the Mines Sometime in the 1400s DR, travelers took up residence in the abandoned town and tried to bring the town back into working order. Sometime around 1489DR, the Rockseeker brothers discovered a map leading to the hidden entrance to Wave Echo Cave, and thus the mines, by sheer chance. Life in Phandalin Phandalin is still a small frontier town, but has begun to see a resurgence of is former glory. Today, more and more traders and travelers can be found coming and going from the burgeoning city. Residents Sildar Hallwinter A former agent of the Lord's Alliance, Sildar came to Phandalin with the Shady Bunch Company looking for Gundren Rockseeker. Recently, he was elected the new Townmaster of Phandalin and works closely with the Shady Bunch to continue efforts to build Phandalin back into the town it once was. Harbin Wester Phandalin's former Townmaster, Harbin is described as a portly, unkempt, and cowardly human male. Now that Sildar Hallwinter has been elected townmaster, Harbin was relegated to the Miner's Exchange in Halia's absence where Sildar keeps a close eye on him. Elmar Barthen Described as lean and balding, Elmar is a human male who runs Barthan's Provisions, a trading post and outfitter. He has a kindly manner and has been helpful to those wishing to help Phandalin out. Halia Thornton (Formerly) A shady human woman, Halia ran the Miner's Exchange until recently. A member of the Zhentarim, Halia had collected information on nearly everyone in town. She recruited Roric into the Zhentarim and granted him the rank of Fang. After the Shady Bunch returned from Wave Echo Cave, Halia had mysteriously vanished from the town, leaving the Exchange vacant. Mirna A human woman and mother of Nars and Nilsa, Mirna keeps a quaint home in town. During the occupation of the Redbrands, her and her family were held hostage by the outlaws in Tresendar Manor. Upon being rescued, Mirna offered a family heirloom as payment, should the party ever travel to Thundertree where last it was seen. Other Residents * Toblen Stonehill - A short, friendly human male, Toblen runs Stonehill Inn with his son * Daran Edermath - silver-haired half-elf farmer at Edermath Orchard, former marshal in the Dragon Coast * Linene Graywind - sharp-tongued human woman, proprietor of the Lionshield Coster * Qelline Alderleaf - wise halfling woman, owner of Alderleaf Farms * Sister Garaele - zealous young elf woman, member of the Harpers, keeper of the Shrine of Luck * Grista - surly female dwarf, proprietor of the Sleeping Giant Taproom Places of Interest ; Stonehill Inn : A modest inn that was run by a short, friendly young human male named Toblen Stonehill. Toblen came from the east of the Triboar, seeking the opportunity in prospecting like many others. He soon found that he knew more about running an inn than mining, and so he established the inn.6 ; Barthen's Provisions : The biggest trading post in Phandalin, staying open from sunup to sundown. It was run by a lean and balding human male of fifty years with a kindly manner named Elmar Barthen. ; Edermath Orchard : An orchard field with a simple cottage of a silver-haired half-elf named Daran Edermath. Daran was a retired marshal in the lands of the Dragon Coast. When he retired, he returned to the Neverwinter region which was his original home. ; Lionshield Coster : A weapons and armor supplier owned by the Lionshield Coster. The master of this post was a sharp-tongued human woman of thirty-five named Linene Graywind.7 ; Phandalin Miner's Exchange : A trading post where miners have their finds weighed and paid out. The townsmaster's records were kept here in response of no local lord. The exchange was run by an ambitious and calculating human woman named Halia Thornton. As a part of the Zhentarim, Halia had intentions unknown with Phandalin. When her plans involving the Redbrands failed, she fled town. ; Alderleaf Farm : A simple farm that was run by a wise female halfling of forty-five named Qelline Alderleaf. She was long-time friends with the druid, Reidoth.5 ; Shrine of Luck : A small shrine made of stone from the ruins and is Phandalin's only temple, dedicated to Tymora. It was in the care of a zealous young elf and member of the Harpers, Sister Garaele. ; The Sleeping Giant Taproom : A rundown, dirty, and dangerous watering hole. It was known for being frequented by the bandit group the Redbrands. It is operated by a surly female dwarf named Grista. ; Townmaster's Hall : A small building that worked as the town's council building. It also housed a small, but serviceable jail in the cellar. It was run by the townsmaster, Harbin Wester and is now in the care of Sildar Hallwinter. ; Tresendar Manor : This manor is an ancient building that was abandoned after the orc raids in 951 DR. The cellars have previously been turned into the hideout of the Redbrands. The cellars were once served as a safe haven when the estate was attacked. It also served as a resting place for the deceased members of the Tresendar Family. After the Shady Bunch rid Phandalin of the Redbrands and helped Gundren re-open the mines, the town gifted a semi-renovated manor to the company to use as headquarters. They have since changed its name to the Shady Bunch Manor.